


stargazing.

by toefarm



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Dating, M/M, Nicknames, OOC, Out of Character, Soul Friends, Stargazing, on the roof, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toefarm/pseuds/toefarm
Summary: kazuichi and hajime are looking at the stars together.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i am sorry that everything i write is out of character 😔 idk i do be enjoying hajime/kazuichi 😳 that moment when u have to edit it because u realized that ur phone autocorrected stuff and u didn’t realize when u were writing 🏄♂️

“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they Hajime?” Kazuichi spoke, messing with his boyfriends hands.

The night sky was slightly obscured by some clouds, but the stars were still bright.

The two boys have been on the roof of their shared rental home for hours.

“They are, Kaz.” He smiled and checked his phone, it was 11:24 pm. “Do you think we should go in? It’s getting late.”

“No!” Kazuichi held Hajime’s arm in his hands as he tried to stand up. “We should stay out here and... maybe... cuddle! It’s supposed to rain for a few days, badly too.” He flashed his boyfriend a smile.

Hajime complied, not wanting to see his boyfriend sad, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Love you, Haji.” He looked at Haji softly and held him against his body. “If you get bit by mosquitoes, you’re allowed to blame me.” 

Hajime laughed at this. “Love you too, Kaz. Sleep and dream well.” 

Kaz kissed the top of his boyfriends spiky hair. “You too...”


End file.
